Between Two Worlds
"Between Two Worlds" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco as Leon Vargas. Lyrics English= I gotta make the most of life before I'm gray and old But I feel my adrenaline is making me lose control He's giving me air and taking my life My evil twin making me feel alive And he never says "stop" He never slows down I feel the fire like I'm gonna burn out Oh oh oh oh oh oh Won't you let me go I'm living in two worlds Oh oh oh oh oh oh Won't you let me go I'm living in two worlds My heart'll skip the beat now when I hear the engine roar Whoa, yeah It like I'm living double time or even maybe more He's giving me air, taking my life My evil twin making me feel alive And he never says "stop" He never slows down I feel the fire like I'm gonna burn out He's giving me air, taking my life Turning me around like a day into night And he never says "stop" He never slows down I feel the fire like I'm gonna burn out Oh oh oh oh oh oh Won't you let me go I'm living in two worlds Oh oh oh oh oh oh Won't you let me go I'm living in two worlds |-| Spanish= Entre dos mundos Hoy me està latiendo el corazón Uno es segúro adrenalina El otro sin control, uh uh Es como tener dos vidas aún más Uno me da el agua, Y el otro el aire Yo quiero mezclar Porqué no juntar Mis dos pasiónes en un solo lugar Óyelo en mi voz Entre dos mundos voy Óyelo en mi voz Entre dos mundos voy Everybody Me late el corazon cuando oygo el ruido del motor Y mi guitarra llena el alma con esta canciòn Es como tener dos vidas aún más Uno me da el agua Y el otro el aire Yo quiero mezclar Porqué no juntar Mis dos pasiónes en un solo lugar Es como tener dos vidas aún más Uno es mi fuerza Y el otro mi arte Yo quiero mezclar Porqué no juntar Mis dos pasiónes en un solo lugar Óyelo en mí voz Entre dos mundos voy Óyelo en mí voz Entre dos mundos voy Entre mis dos pasiones Un solo corazón Tomando decisiones Me quedo con las dos Provocan emociones No me faltan razones Lo quiero todo No estoy loco ¡Canten todos! Everybody Óyelo en mí voz Entre dos mundos voy Óyelo en mí voz Entre dos mundos voy Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Entre dos mundos voy Esos dos mundos voy Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The original Spanish version of this song is called "Entre Dos Mundos" (Between Two Worlds). *Lara loves this song, and Leon has sung it to her several times. *Leon wrote this song about his two passions: music and motorcross. Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs